The Raven
by trix1015
Summary: Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and the team, minus Robin, have been transported to an aulternate demention. There that meet a dark little bird, but what changed him? Can he help them get home or will pasted events separate the bird from those who love him?
1. Chapter 1

** This is another new story. If you've read my one-shot called Repeat, it is something like that. This has been in my head for some time and I thought I should write it. Well, enjoy my darkness.**

The mission was a success, which was rare for the team. They had got the Intel and took down the bad guys without so much as a scratch. Wally had even gotten himself a souvenir, some type of tech that was in a crate with some pieces of scrap metal. It was an octagonal box that had crystals on the top and sides.

"You shouldn't have taken that Wally. We don't know what it does." Artemis said to the speedster.

"It doesn't DO anything Artemis. It was in the scrap heap." Wally retorted. He didn't like it when she told him what to do.

"You never know. It could be some weapon that vaporized the user." She said back.

Wally just rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're as paranoid as Batman."

Robin looked back at him with a glare. Wally caught it. "Oh, you know it's true." He said. Robin rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.

"We are here." Megan said as they approached the Mountain. She set the ship down and lowered the ramp. Team exited the bioship, except for Robin.

Wally turned around. "Yo, dude, you coming?"

He heard Robin call back. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

Wally shrugged and moved toward the rest of the team. Batman, Superman, and Black Canary stood in front of the teens. Batman's eyes narrowed, "Report."

Aqualad stepped forward. "The mission was a success. Robin retrieved the information and we were not discovered."

"Which is a first." Superboy mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Good, we need-" Batman started but he was interrupted by a humming.

The souvenir was humming and glowing. Wally stared down at it, surprised. The team started to back away. "Wally, what the heck did you do?!" Artemis yelled over the noise.

"I didn't do anything!" Wally cried. The humming got loader and the glowing got brighter. Soon everyone was covering their ears.

"Wally, put it-" Batman was drown out by and deafening crack and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

A figure stood on the edge of a building, arguing with himself why he should or shouldn't just jump and end all of this pain. _He needs you. You're all he has left._

_He is just going to leave you and you'll be alone all over again._

_He's your father_

_No he isn't, he never was and he never will be._

_You'll just be doing the very thing to him that you're afraid that he'll do._

He grabbed his head. "Stop," he whispered to the voices in his head. He needed something, anything, some stupid sign to show him which way to go.

There was a suddenly a load crack and a flash of light behind him. He whirled around and froze in his tracks. In front of him was a sight he never thought he'd seen again. His old team, with Superman, Black Canary, and…. The breath stuck in his throat. "Batman," He whispered.

Wally groaned and sat up, "Ug, any one get the license plate of that truck."

"Get your foot out of my face." Artemis growled.

"Sorry." Wally said as he stood. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Gotham," said a voice behind him. Everyone turned toward the voice falling into fighting stances. "Hell on Earth."

"Who are you?" Batman asked tightening his grip on the three bataranges in his hand.

"You mean you don't know? Oh how the great have fallen," mocked the figure that they could barely make out in the dark. Batman narrowed his eyes. They heard the figure sigh and he stepped out into the light. There were a few gasps and Batman's eyes widened. The boy in front of them was different than we the saw him twenty minutes ago. His hair was a little longer and shaggier. He wore a different outfit that was black. A silver bird stood out against his chest. It wings reached up to where the silver cape was attached, like it was part of the dark bird. He had on black gloves and boots. He wore a silver utility belt around his slender waist. A silver domino mask covered the amazing blue eyes the Batman knew was behind it.

"Robin?" Miss Martian asked cutting through the silence.

The boy grimaced. "I don't go by that name any more."

"Then what do you go by?" Superman asked.

The teen lifted his head and stared Batman in the eye, "Raven."

**Alrighty then, this story is going to replace A regular Bourne Identity until I can figure something out for it, k? I know that Raven is already taken but I needed a darker name and crow was not going to cut it, nor was vulture. So he's Raven. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The group stared wide-eyed at Rob-Uh Raven. "When did this happen?" Wally asked gesturing to Raven. He had said what was on everyone's mind.

"A while ago, now, get out of my city." Raven said as he walked back to the edge of the building.

"Your city?" Black Canary asked confused.

Raven whirled around, anger flowing off of him in waves, making Miss Martian shiver. "Yes, MY city, in which metas aren't welcome. Now, leave before I make you." He jumped onto the ledge and peered over the side at the busy street below.

"Robin-"

"I told you," Raven said interrupting Batman. He looked over his shoulder, glaring daggers at the "Dark Knight". "I don't go by that name any more."

He was preparing to jump when Superman's voice stopped him. "Where's your Batman?"

Raven froze and he tensed, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished. He glanced back and suddenly Miss Martian was bombarded by his emotions. Hate, anger, sadness, but mostly fear, all of it directed toward Batman. Silence rang through the night as they waited for Raven to answer and they were almost afraid to hear it.

"He's dead." It was barely above a whispered but there was no mistaking it. Shock ran through the group as Miss Martian let out a gasp, her hands flying to her mouth as tears formed. And before anyone could stop him, Raven jumped.

BREAKLINE

**Sorry again for the wait but here it is and sorry for it being short but the next one will be longer. I think it will be an explanation of what happened. So stick around, things are about to get really complicated. HeHe I can't wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

The group stared in shock at the space the boy occupied moments before. How was it possible? THE Batman, dead? He couldn't be dead. Batman can't just die. Death wasn't even in his vocabulary. The group was jolted out of their thoughts when their Batman moved toward the direction the boy disappeared. "Where are you going?" Superman asked.

"To find out what the heck is going on." He replied before jumping. The others exchanged glances before quickly following.

BREAKLINE

Raven arrived at the deserted cave a little after two. He peeled off the silver domino mask and ran his fingers through his hair. His sapphire eyes were blood shot and had dark bags hanging underneath. He sighed and walked over to the giant computer. He set the mask and utility belt on the table before placing his hands beside them. He was tired, of everything. His eyes roamed over the files littering the table. Death filled them as the images were imprinted on his mind. He closed his eyes when he felt the familiar burn of tears, but he held them back. He has cried enough.

Suddenly he was aware of a presence. A hollow smile found its way on to his face. "Wow, I almost forgot how easy it was for you to sneak up on me." Batman stepped out of the shadows, flowed closely by the others. Batman took a small step toward the boy. "Dick," at the sound of his name, the boy turned. Batman's heart ached at the sight of him. "You look terrible."

Dick let out a small hollow laugh, it was nothing like the creepy cackle they were used to and they were starting to miss it. "I also forgot of how blunt you could be. What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened."

"Depends on what you're talking about, a lot of things happens in this city."

"To your Batman."

Dick nodded his head once, the hollow smile still present. "What's there to tell, people die. That's just the way the world works."

"Was it from…natural causes?" Superman asked hesitantly and almost hopefully.

Dick looked away. "Batman died the way he always wanted to, saving Robin." He whispered the last part, but they all heard it. Dick walked over to a table next to the wall with a coffee maker sitting on top of it, along with a few dishes and boxes of instant food.

Batman was puzzled. He glanced around the cave. There was the expected, computers, lab and training equipment, but there was also a cot and folded clothes against one corner. It was clean, but it wasn't Alfred clean. Speaking of which, where was the loyal butler? He hadn't seen him since they arrived. "Where's Alfred?" Batman asked.

Dick slumped and sadness clouded his tired eyes. "Like I said, people die. It happens." He whispered.

Batman felt his heart plummet. His oldest friend, the man that raised him and who he saw as a father, was gone. "You mean, Alfred's…you know…dead?" Wally asked hesitantly.

Dick was still for a moment, before he turned. A scowl replaced the hollow smile. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. The group could hear a small amount of anger in his voice.

"We need your help. We came here form a different dimension and-" Superman started before he was cut off.

"Yeah, I know, and?"

Superman looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

Dick leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. "I know where you came from. What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

The group looked at him in shock. Superman continued bewildered. "We were hoping you would help us."

"No," came his sharp reply.

Superman recoiled as if he had been slapped. "What do you mean no?" Artemis asked stepping toward him.  
"N-O, it is a negative term that is the opposite of YES. Meaning I refuse." Dick retorted.

"I know what it means." Artemis said crossing her arms.

"Obviously not," Dick said.

Megan step forward, "I think what she means is why not?"

"Because it's not my problem, Inter-dimensional travelers are the League's problem. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you if they're not too busy sitting on their butts, twiddling their thumbs." Dick said sarcasm dripping from his words.

The group was shell shocked. What had happened to the sweet little bird who spontaneously did cartwheels and back flips and butchered the English language? When did he become a mini-Batman? "Dude, what happened to you?" Wally asked.

Dick pushed off the table in sudden anger, "LIFE! What's the matter Wallace? Too hard to handle? Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to take this job. People die every day; you just have to live with it." He spat. Wally staggered back it shock and hurt.

Dick took a few deep breaths before his face was wiped completely of emotion. He turned to the finished coffee and poured some into a mug. "If you're going to talk to them, I suggest you hurry. Most of them will be leaving for Tamaran soon." He sat down at the computer and began to type.

Superman turned to Batman. "What do we do?"

"We do what he says. You go to the League, explain to them what's going on. We will stay here."

"No the heck you won't!" Dick said spinning around." The last thing I need is to babysit some tourists from another dimension."

Conner crossed his arms, "We are not tourists." He said.

"Like heck you aren't, you know nothing about this dimension-"

"And that's all the more reason for us to stay," Batman interrupted. "We don't know how different your dimension is compared to ours. Superman has a better chance of finding the Justice League than we would. We don't know who safe it is out there."

Dick looked annoyed. He opened his mouth in frustration but nothing came out. For a moment, he almost looked like their Dick. He huffed, "Fine." He said not being able to deny Batman's logic. He turned back to the computer, brooding.

Batman turned back to Superman, "Go." Superman nodded and flew out of the cave.

**Wow, that took longer than expected, sorry for the wait. REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

The team could feel their eye lids slowly drooping; but they quickly shook themselves awake. Black Canary walked over to them. "Perhaps you should try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long night."

"But what about-" Wally started.

"We will wake you if anything happens."

The team shuffled to the few cots that had been laid out of the guests. As they got ready to lay down, Dick walked over, carrying a stack of wool blankets. "Here," he said handing them to Megan.

She accepted them, surprised. "T-Thank you."

"Don't look so surprised. I'm not heartless, you know." Dick said before returning to his work.

"_I wonder what happened to Batman to make him this way_." Megan said through the mind link.

"_Batman died." _Wally said.

"_I know that, but how? I mean, look at the way he has been living, sleeping on a cot, food rations. It's almost like he is punishing himself." _Megan said.

The link was silent for a moment before Kaldur spoke. "_Perhaps it's time to find the truth."_

BREAKLINE

Superman was surrounded the moment he entered the Watch Tower. He could almost imagine he was back home, if it hadn't been for the extra Superman. The second Superman stepped forward. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Superman from another dimension and we need your help."

"Wait," Green Arrow said. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I wasn't the only one who came. A few friends came along for the ride."

The second Superman smiled. "We will see what we can do, who came with you?"

"The Young Justice team, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy; along with Black Canary, myself, and Batman."

There was a collective gasp that ran through the League and whispers broke out. The second Superman held up his hand and silence filled the room. "I'm sorry, but we can't help you." He said.  
"What, but you just said-"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe if you explained it to me."

There was only silence. "Does this have something to do with the death of your Batman?" Superman asked.

The second Superman froze and tension spread out through the group. "What happened?" Superman asked.

"That's not important."

"Not important?" Superman retorted incredulously. "You just refused to help me and my team return home, where our families and friends are probably worried sick, even though you have the means. I'd say it's pretty dang important."

All was quiet for moment. The second Superman let out a sigh. "Fine, come with me."

BREAKLINE

Dick was at the computer, typing away when Kaldur approached him. "Shouldn't you be a sleep?" Dick asked his typing unfazed.

"I could ask you the same question." Kaldur replied.

Dick didn't respond. "My mind-all of our minds- have been plagued by a question."

Dick glanced over at the group that formed around him. "Oh, and what question would that be?"

"What exactly happened to Batman?"

Dick stopped typing and clenched his hands. He then let out an exhausted sigh and turned the chair around. "You really want to know?"

Everyone nodded. Dick sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine…it all started when a new villain was brought to the League's attention."

**Should I be a jerk and end it here? Nah, I won't be that mean. **

_Flash Back_

_ Beeping from the computer console interrupted the League's oh-so-important monthly meeting. Batman stood up. "There's a massive unknown energy reading coming from Central City." He said._

_ "What type of energy reading?" Superman asked._

_ "I just said it was unknown." Batman replied._

_ "Right."_

_ "Hold on," Batman said as he began typing. "It just vanished."_

_ "What do you mean it just vanished?" Flash asked._

_ "I mean it's gone and a building just collapsed!" _

_Flash Out_

"We responded to the threat," the second Superman said his eyes filling with sadness. "But we were unprepared for what was about to happen."

_Flash In_

_ Civilians ran away, screaming, from an Asian man dressed in gold. He fired a laser gun from his shoulder and threw bombs at nearby buildings. He laughed manically, enjoying the destruction at his hand. _

_ Batman threw explosive batarangs at the bombs. They met in midair with a fiery explosion. The League was scattered around the street, trying to save the trapped civilians. A piece of concrete broke off from a crumbling building and plummeted toward a small seven-year-old girl. She screamed as it got closer when a blur of yellow and red snatched her up in his arms. She opened her clinched eyes and saw a solid chest supporting a lightning bolt. It had only been a second when he put her down five blocks from the battle. "Careful, stay here, you'll be safe." And a second later he was gone. _

_ Robin dropped down next to his mentor, who was unfazed by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" Batman asked his protégé. _

_ "We were in the neighborhood and heard you were having a party without us." Robin said with a smile on his face. Then he charged the man. _

_Flash Out. _

"It was a stupid move, a rookie move; I should have seen what was going to happen." Dick said his head bowed.

"Dick, there's no way you could have known-" Black Canary started.

Dick launched to his feet, knocking over the chair in the process. His hands were clinched at his sides. His eyes were wide with fury. "Well, I should have! If I had, he wouldn't have been hurt!" All the anger suddenly left him and he bowed his head. "If I had, he wouldn't be where he is now."

_Flash In_

_ The man dodge Robin's attack and went to punch him. Robin ducked got in close, knocking the man to the ground. The man scrambled to his feet and tried to punch Robin again. Robin dodged to the side and kicked the man in the stomach, pushing his back a few feet. The laser turned and trained on Robin. _

_ Robin's eyes widened and he was soon dodging and flipping over bolts of light. One got lucky and hit Robin in the chest. He fell back with a grunt, the wind being successfully knocked out of him. He heard laughter and slowly sat up, his vision swimming. Whatever was powering that gun packed quite the punch. He vision returned to normal and he caught sight of a gun, it looked similar to Mr. Freeze's freeze gun, pointing at him. "Oh no you don't, boy blunder. You've ruined my plans far too many times."_

_ The gun lit up and hummed and Robin suddenly found himself frozen. He didn't know why. No matter how much he strained, he could not move a single one of his muscles. "ROBIN!" Someone shouted his name. He was pretty sure it was Batman. The man pulled the trigger and a dark form jumped in front of him. _

_ The blast hit Batman square in the chest. He stiffened for a moment before collapsing. _

_End of Flash Back_

"He just fell. Once he was on the ground, I found I could move again. I went to him. He was just staring blankly a head." Dick said in a whisper.

The group was dead silent. No one knew what to say. Dick continued. "When he was hit, I could see his face. It was strange, like he was seeing something that wasn't there."

"What happened after that?" Megan whispered almost afraid of the answer. "Did the bad guy get away?"

Dick clenched his fists. "Yes, but I will find him one day and then he will regret what he did."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Wally asked.

Dick hesitated. "I have to get the cure first."

The group looked at him in confusion. "What cure?" Batman asked.

Dick hesitated before turning to face him. "For Bruce."

They stared at him in shock. "But you said-" Wally started.

"I said Batman was dead. I never said anything about Bruce."

**Dun Dun Dun! Plot twist! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"He's what?!" Wally cried. "I thought you said he was dead!"

"I said Batman was dead. I didn't say anything about Bruce Wayne." Dick replied.

"But you said he was shot." Conner added.

"Yes, with some sort of time gun. It didn't kill him. I believe that when he was hit with the ray, his body wasn't transported away but his mind was." Dick said turning back to the computer.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked.

"His symptoms are strange." Dick replied. He pulled up Bruce's medial file. "He isn't exhibiting symptoms of a typical coma patient. He moves and cries out at times. And his eyes, they glow white. It's like he's seeing something."

Dick pauses for a moment, reading the file. He doesn't need to. He knows it all by heart. "That's why I need to find Warp. He'll have the cure."

"And if he doesn't?" Batman asked.

"Trust me, he will." Dick said venom dripping from his words.

Suddenly Megan gasped, "Robin, No!"

Everyone turned to her but Dick. "What?" Wally asked.

"He's going to kill him!"

They turned to Dick, who held a blank expression. Chaos erupted and everyone started shouting at once.

"This not what I trained-"

"Are you crazy?!"

"That's not what a hero-"

"But Robin, You can't!"

Dick stood so fast that the chair was knocked back into the computer before it crashed into the floor, startling everyone. "ROBIN IS DEAD!" He screamed his face blood red from rage and his fist were clinched at his sides. "STOP LOOKING FOR HIM!"

"He was created to help Batman and he died with him!" The group stared at him in shock. He continued, "And yes, M'gann, I can. None of you know what it's like. None of you know how I feel."

Batman took a step forward. "Dick," he started.

"No, Bruce. You don't know how I feel. Maybe you did four years ago but not anymore." Dick paused and closed his eyes, trying to keep back the tears he knew were coming. "I want revenge, Brue. I want to make him pay."

"You will, but killing him isn't the answer." Batman replied hoping to reason with him.

"You're wrong, it's the only answer. Every day, we fought the badest-of-the-bad, the craziest-of-the-crazies. And for what? They broke out every other week. Blood follows them and that blood is on our hands just as much as it is on theirs."

"We can't play judge, jury, and executioner."

Dick straightened, all previous emotions wiped from his face. "You can't change my mind." He said before walking out.

The group was silent. "He's…different." Wally whispered.

"He's so angry." Megan said holding herself, "and in so much pain." Tears started down her cheeks and Conner put an arm around her.

"He's going to go after Warp." Wally said to Batman.

"I know," Batman mumbled still looking to where the broken boy disappeared.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to stop him before he destroys himself."

"How?"

Batman hesitated. "By any means necessary."

**Oooo, what's Batman going to do? Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what it is. **** Till next time. REVIEW!**


End file.
